Kiryu Sanada
Kiryu Sanada is a player of Endless Utopia Online and is a dorm mate of Rai Narukami. Appearance In-Game Kiryu wears an outfit consisting of a red short tailed sleeveless jacket with gold trim, black pants, combat boots, and bandages around his arms. Real Life Kiryu wears the normal uniform of Tsukiyo Academy, though the style in which he wears it differs from normal. He rolls the sleeves of the blazer past his elbows and he wears a short sleeved collared shirt underneath, as well as wearing sneakers instead of the normal dress shoes. Background Kiryu is captain of the boxing team of Tsukiyo Academy, and is considered their best fighter. He has won multiple tournaments for multiple schools from an early age. Personality Kiryu is headstrong and believes firmly in taking life by the horns and living in the moment. He is confident and loves a good challenge to test his abilities to the limit. He is also stubborn and absolutely refuses to give up, always seeking to make himself stronger in order to overcome any obstacle. To a fault, he is eager to train and fight, even if he is injured during training or a boxing match, he will often not rest and contnue training, even if it would hurt his body even more, to the point where he was once hospitalized. He is often depicted as aloof and almost completely unaware of his female fanbase who will often follow him around school, as he finds it irritating. Kiryu naturally upholds the Chivalric Code as a Knight, as most of the codes already align with his beliefs. However, his dedication to the first and last tenants of the code are somewhat in question, as he has sometimes shown disobedience to his Lord, as he is more loyal to his friends than his master. He has also sometimes shown to be merciless to his enemies. Unlike many Knights, Kiryu's enemy isn't necessarily those who follow evil, but the very concept of evil itself, and he seeks to not just defeat it, but destroy it entirely. Abilities Endless Utopia Online *'Race: Draco' *'Aera-type:' Emission *'Occupation:' Knight *'Main Equipment:' **'Cerberus ' Kiryu is a natural fighter, able to brawl it out in one on one conflicts to a terrifying degree of skill, utilizing fast and powerful straight punches, and specializing in using his and his opponent's momentum to land powerful strikes. Though he is not as skilled with multiple adversaries at once, he has buffed out his weakness with the ability to single out individual target and hammer in as much damage as much as possible before moving to another target, preventing his opponents from attacking him at once. He specializes with his twin gauntlets, Cerberus, and utilizes Fire to its greatest extent, charging up his gauntlets with flame and letting loose in scorching blows of hellfire. Trivia *Kiryu is influenced by Kazuma Kiryu of the Yakuza series, and Akihiko Sanada of Persona 3. Category:EUO Player Category:Male Category:Player Category:Ishimura Elite Category:Character Category:Draco (EUO) Category:EUO Knight